


Alone With You

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little based on a song with the same name by Canyon City, Anniversary, F/F, On Kara's Part at least, Reflection on Relationship, Weekend Getaway, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: She led Lena down the path for ten minutes until they came across a beautiful cabin right on the side of an equally beautiful lake. The sun was shining down on them, making them both look ethereal in the light. Kara turned to Lena, whose eyes and mouth were agape with shock.“Kara, what is this?”“I know it’s probably not what you’re used to, but I still wanted to do something special.” Kara took both of Lena’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles gently. “Happy anniversary, baby.”





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywritingiswack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/gifts).



“How much further, Kara?”

“Just a bit, my love. We’re almost there.”

Kara climbed up the last bit of hill, breathing in the fresh free air surrounding her. The sun was still a bit high in the sky, its rays beating down on Kara’s face and making her sweat, but luckily there was a cool breeze blowing, caressing Kara’s skin as it passed by. _This is perfect_ , Kara thought as she smiled widely. Her heart was full and her spirits were high. Everything was going according to plan so far; her only hope was that it would stay that way.

The sound of crunching leaves behind her made her heart leap and her smile bigger. “Took you long enough.”

Lena gave Kara her best CEO glare, the one that would make even the likes of Morgan Edge cower on their knees in fear. “Not all of us have super speed, dear. Where did you bring me anyway?”

Kara grinned. “Someplace special. Come on.”

She took Lena’s hand in her own, gave it a gentle squeeze, and led her down the path towards their intended location. Kara was practically bouncing with excitement; she had been planning this weekend for months now, and now that it was finally here, Kara could barely keep herself contained.

“I want to know why we’re walking when we could’ve just flown. Or at the very least driven further.”

“That would take away the element of surprise, Lena!”

She led Lena down the path for ten minutes until they came across a beautiful cabin right on the side of an equally beautiful lake. The sun was shining down on them, making them both look ethereal in the light. Kara turned to Lena, whose eyes and mouth were agape with shock.

“Kara, what is this?”

“I know it’s probably not what you’re used to, but I still wanted to do something special.” Kara took both of Lena’s hands in her own and kissed her knuckles gently. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. “You shouldn’t have!”

“I wanted to, Lee. I wanted you to have an amazing weekend, especially after everything.”

“Darling.” Lena leant in, wrapping Kara up in her arms and kissing her cheek sweetly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby. Why don’t we go inside and get settled in?”

They both headed into the cabin, which was just as exquisite on the inside as it was on the outside, with two floors and ornate wooden work on the floor and walls. The kitchen area was a little small, but that was to give way for the incredibly spacious living area, with all its two couches, several chairs, and long dining table. A flat screen hung above the unlit fireplace, and one could see the second floor from where Lena stood now.

“This place is incredible,” she breathed as they entered their bedroom. They had a gorgeous view of the lake from the balcony attached to their room, but it would never compare to how beautiful Lena looked now.

“You like it?” Kara asked, dumping her backpack on their queen-sized mattress.

“It’s perfect.” Lena stepped into Kara’s space and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled. “You’re welcome. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

Lena scrunched up her face in a way that Kara always found adorable and made her want to kiss her more before morphing into a lustful smirk. “I don’t know yet. But I do know what I want to do now.”

Lena reconnected her lips with Kara’s, pulling her towards the bed and onto the mattress, and Kara unraveled under her girlfriend’s sultry touch.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It was much later when Kara woke next; the sun had gone down and the stars and moon had come out, illuminating the room with a soft silver glow. Lena was curled up next to Kara, her head resting in the crook of Kara’s neck as she slept, her breaths soft and even. Kara smiled, kissing the top of Lena’s head gently and traced patterns up and down her girlfriend’s arm. Lena looked so peaceful in this moment and Kara’s heart swelled with love for her; she felt so incredibly lucky and she thanked Rao and the other gods above that they decided to give this another go. And Kara was determined not to fuck this up again.

Slowly, Kara disentangled herself from Lena’s limbs before pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked outside on the balcony. If it was cold, Kara couldn’t tell; another perk of being a literal solar-powered battery, she guessed. She looked out and leaned over the rails, taking in the beautiful sight of the woods and lake before her. She took in a breath of the crisp air.

Fresh.

That’s what she wanted when she rekindled her relationship with Lena. To start fresh. To turn over a new leaf. To let bygones be bygones.

Of course, it was never that easy, not with someone like Lena Luthor, who could hold a grudge like nobody else could. Kara would never forget the look on Lena’s face when she finally revealed her secret, how betrayed she looked. Lena had broken all contact with Kara after that, and it cut Kara to the core. It felt as if someone tore out her heart and left her empty; a vital piece of her missing. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Lena, but instead she gave her space and tried to move on. They both did. But in the end, Kara couldn’t take it. She had to see Lena; she had to talk to her, or at least try to. So that’s what she did. And if Kara was being completely honest, she was surprised that Lena had wanted to listen.

“Hey.”

Kara turned around to see Lena standing in the doorway, wrapped up in their sheets and running a hand through her messy hair. Kara’s heart skipped several beats; her girlfriend looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Seeing Lena like this always made her fall for the CEO more. “Hey. Aren’t you cold?”

“A little,” Lena murmured, still shaking off the last remnants of sleep. “What are you brooding about?”

“I’m not brooding.”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she closed the space between them. “All superheroes brood.”

Kara laughed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her in closer. “I was…just thinking about us.”

“What about us?”

“Just…everything.”

Lena’s smile faded and she cupped Kara’s cheek with her hand, the latter leaning into the touch. “I thought we were trying to move on from that.”

“I know. It’s just that the whole thing was my fault.” Kara met Lena’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have lied to you and I shouldn’t have kept my identity from you for so long. And I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you. But Lena, I swear on my life that I will never lie to you about anything ever again.”

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“I want you to promise me something else.”

Kara nodded, kissing Lena’s palm. “Anything.”

“Please stop apologizing for what you did.”

Kara swallowed sheepishly before looking down at her feet. “But I hurt you, and I never wanted to do that.”

“I know, baby,” Lena said, running her fingers through Kara’s hair in an effort to comfort her. “And it still kind of hurts even now, but I understand why you did what you did. All that matters now is that you’re okay and that I love you.”

Kara gave her a watery smile. “I love you, too. More than anything.”

Lena met her halfway for a long, slow kiss, only breaking apart when a gust of wind blew by. “I think we should go back inside,” Lena shivered.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, smiling. “I think there’s some ice cream in the fridge downstairs if you want some, since we slept through dinner and all.”

“I know you do, darling, so who am I to say no?”

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The next few days passed by in a peaceful haze, and Kara soaked up every last blissful minute of it. She and Lena spent a majority of their time in the cabin watching TV, playing board games, eating a ton of food, and doing other various activities together. They went on a few hikes in the woods and sat out on the lake together once or twice, but most of their time was spent inside. And Kara loved every second of it. She wished she could live here with Lena forever, spending every second cuddling under warm blankets, drinking hot chocolate, and trading sweet kisses, but sadly, they had to go back to reality tomorrow.

But Kara wanted to do one more thing before they go home.

They had packed the night before to make the trip home the next day easier, also because Kara wanted to make their last morning together in the cabin special. She got up early and made breakfast-in-bed for Lena, and they spent most of the morning lying in bed and eating, sharing sweet kisses that tasted like strawberries and syrup. These moments were soft, quiet, peaceful. The complete opposite of both women’s lives back in National City. However, these moments weren’t enough to quell the butterflies floating around in Kara’s stomach as they watched an episode of Game of Thrones on the couch.

“Are you okay?”

Kara turned to look at Lena, who was giving her a concerned look. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine! Uh, why do you ask?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You’re just…acting strange.”

“Strange?”

“You’re fidgety,” Lena observed. “More fidgety than usual.”

Kara laughed just a little to loudly to be convincing. “I’m not fidgety.”

“Kara.” Lena turned to look directly at Kara, and Kara nearly melted under her girlfriend’s intense gaze. “What’s going on?”

It took everything within Kara not to tell her right now, to not shout it out and sing it from her soul. This was something that had been on her mind for months now, but she wanted this to be perfect. Kara sighed, smiling widely as she took Lena’s hand in her own. “Come with me.”

The two left their comfy spot on the couch and Kara led Lena outside. The days here didn’t get as cold as the nights did, but there was still a chilly breeze in the air, so Lena had brought her jacket.

“Couldn’t we have just stayed inside? It’s freezing out.”

“It won’t take long. Just trust me.”

They made their way towards the lake, where the sun was reflecting off the surface brilliantly. Kara grinned. It didn’t get more perfect than this. She turned to face Lena, and her nerves returned tenfold. Taking a shaky breath, she took Lena’s hands in her own and began to speak the words that have been in her heart since the beginning. “When I first to came to Earth, I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I had never felt such a thing before in my life and those first few years were absolutely horrible. But then, Earth slowly started to become my home. Alex and I became close, I met Winn and James, I have an amazing job at CatCo, and then I met you.” She smiled, blinking back the tears in her eyes, when Lena blushed. Lena always looked so cute when she blushed. “I knew from the moment we met that you were going to be someone special to me. I didn’t know in what way, but I knew. One thing led to another and we became fast friends. And then we became something more. I will be the first to admit that our relationship has never been easy, but when have worthwhile things in life ever been easy?”

Kara took another breath, her nerves easing slightly when Lena gave her hands a comforting squeeze. _You got this, Danvers._ “The reason I brought you out here was not only to celebrate our anniversary, but to make you a promise.”

“Darling, you don’t need to make anymore promises to me,” Lena said, but Kara shook her head.

“I want to make this one.” Kara reached down into her pocket and pulled out a small box, thanking the gods that she remembered it. She looked back up to see Lena’s eyes go wide and her jaw go slack.

“Kara…is that…”

“I love you, Lena Luthor. I promise to always love you, to protect you, and to always be honest with you no matter what. You are my world, Lee. You are the yellow sun that gives me strength to face my trials. You are my red sun that helps feel normal and feel human, you always have been. I would do anything for you because I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” They were both in tears as Kara got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing an ornate diamond ring. “Lena Kieran Luthor, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?”

Lena let out a strangled laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks at an alarming rate. She nodded. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you!”

Kara grinned like an idiot through her own tears, standing back up and sliding the ring on Lena’s finger. A perfect fit. “I love you.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a tight embrace. “I love you, too.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, hugging and crying and kissing until it was time to go home. It was another couple of days before they broke the news to their friends and family, and while Kara loved that everyone was happy for her and Lena, she will always cherish the moments she was alone with Lena that weekend, for it was the best weekend in her life.


End file.
